starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Annihilators
|fgcolor= |race1=Terran |race2= |race3= |image=Annhilators SC2 Decal1.JPEG |imgsize= |type=Marine special forces |founding= |constitution= |leader= |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander=*Esmerelda Ndoci (?–2503) *Spaulding (2503–) |defacto=*Confederate Command (?–February, 2500) *Dominion High Command (March, 2500–) |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= Terran Confederacy (?–2500) Terran Dominion (2500–) * Dominion Marine Corps (2500–) |strength=22 members (2500) |special= |capital= |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established= |fragmented= |reorganized=2500 (moved from the Terran Confederacy to the Terran Dominion) |dissolved= |restored= |status=Active }} The Annihilators, officially known as the 22nd Confederate/Dominion Marine Division (depending on time period) is a ground-based special forces group. Coincidentally, it features exactly 22 members. Starting as a Confederate unit, it later transferred its allegiance to the Terran Dominion. The "division" (military divisions generally have thousands of troops) had the highest success rate in the Confederate armed forces; it would maintain this record after the destruction of the Confederacy.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-47134-3. History The Great War Renowned for their lethal efficiency, the Annihilators were used as special forces troops against the zerg during their invasion of the Koprulu Sector. However, the Annihilators were a small group, and couldn't stem the tide. Instead of defending Tarsonis against the Sons of Korhal when they invaded its orbital platform, they were redirected by Ghost Program Director Ilsa Killiany to retrieve a powerful telekinetic, Nova Terra, who was held prisoner by the Tarsonis crime lord, Fagin. They were put under the command of wrangler agent Malcolm Kelerchian, whose sanity and sense of humanity irritated Ndoci. She couldn't kill him, however, as Killiany would disapprove of those orders, and could make life extremely unpleasant for Ndoci. Kelerchian's plan was to talk to Fagin first, using the Division as an intimidation factor. Ndoci, naturally, wanted to kill them all. Kelerchian's diplomacy didn't work, as Fagin had gone insane, but he still retrieved Nova alive due to the death of Fagin. Unfortunately, as he did so, the Sons of Korhal broke through the Confederate defensive systems to land on the surface of Tarsonis. This led to a change of plans - the Annihilators were ordered to retrieve Nova Terra immediately. Ndoci seized the initiative; she ordered an immediate assault on Fagin's headquarters, and wanted to kill everyone except Terra. Kelerchian would be listed among the victims. The building fell in due to the excessive firepower wielded by the Annihilators, and in the end the Annihilators made it out alive, along with Terra and a severely wounded Kelerchian. The criminals were all killed. The New Sydney Incident The Annihilators had joined the Terran Dominion — they were too valuable for Dominion Emperor Arcturus Mengsk to get rid of, as they boasted the best zerg kill rate of all marine divisions. Ironically Ndoci hated the former Sons of Korhal, but was now willing to work with them (not that she had much of a choice). In 2503, the Koprulu Liberation Front had taken over a new munitions factory on New Sydney six days before the Annihilators were deployed to the combat zone. They were sent in after Nova, who was so effective that when the Annihilators got into the factory, Nova had already achieved victory. She called them because she knew Ndoci wanted to "break something", but this only made Ndoci angry as there was nothing to shoot. Ndoci said that Nova was "still stupid", but since Nova had been memory wiped, she couldn't recall her earlier meeting with Ndoci. Sometime later, Terra and Ndoci both took part in a zerg firefight. Ndoci was killed in a transport accident. Captain Spaulding blamed Terra for this. Spaulding was promoted to major. Shadow War Later in the year,September 27, 2011. "Timeline." StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 393-416. ISBN 978-1439-10938-0.April 12, 2011. "Timeline." StarCraft II: Devils' Due. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). pp. 248-262. ISBN 978-1416-55085-3.April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. the division was assigned to assist ghost Kath Toom in investigating a UED terrorist cell on Altara. Toom disappeared however, and Spaulding, now head of the unit, received flak for it. After the wrangler sent to investigate the disappearance also vanished and a refinery exploded, the zerg were drawn to the planet en masse. The Annihilators, alongside Agent Nova Terra and a contingent from Nova Squadron, attacked the zerg on Altara and rescued the wrangler, though they were forced to fight in a strange fog. The Annihilators were successful in beating the zerg back with the support of a mind blast from Nova. Later, the Annihilators were deployed when a group of rogue enhanced ghosts known as spectres attacked Korhal Palace with the intent of kidnapping Emperor Arcturus Mengsk. The Annihilators, alongside a group of loyal ghosts, fought the spectres. The Annihilators took a heavy ninety-seven casualties, but the kidnapping plot was foiled. The leader of the Annihilators, Spaulding, attempted to discharge Nova for having been forced to take terrazine during the attack, but he was dismissed by Colonel Jackson Hauler of Nova Squadron. After Nova was kidnapped by the spectres, the Annihilators trailed her to Gehenna Station, and discovered Nova Squadron were behind the spectre attacks and had gone rogue. The Annihilators deployed their viking and wraith squadrons against the base of Gehenna Station, and after Nova and her allies escaped the space station they launched a nuclear missile, utterly annihilating the station and ending the rebellion.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. Organization The Division is split into five "companies", each of which consists of one sergeant and four lower-ranking soldiers. Each company is nicknamed after a "rabid" animal. Command *Major Esmerelda Ndoci (deceased) *Major Spaulding (formerly a captain and second-in-command to Ndoci) *Captain Vincent (formerly a sergeant and head of A Company) A Company Called "Wildebeests", this company has frequent poker games. It has the following known members; *Sergeant Vincent (formerly; promoted) *Corporal Deaton *Private Carver B Company Called "Bengals" (as in Bengal Tigers), this company has regular arm wrestling competitions with D Company. It has the following known members; *Sergeant Hammond *Corporal Mitchell C Company Called "Razorbacks" (as in Razorback Boars), this company is led by Sergeant Mack, a clean freak. He orders his men to clean their weapons over and over again. He is believed to have the cleanest wrist cannons in the terran military. D Company Called "Dragons", little is known of them. Private O'Neill is its arm wrestling champion in its regular matches with C Company. E Company Called "Wolverines", this company has the following known members; *Sergeant McGillion *Corporal Flanigan (studying for sergeant's exam in 2500) Notes The decal of the Annihilators is available as a reward for players who purchase the digital deluxe or collectors edition of StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm.Heart of the Swarm Collector's Edition, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2012-12-03 References Category: Confederate Armed Forces Category: Dominion Armed Forces